For the First Time
by peaceandhearts
Summary: Future Fic. Song Fic. St Berry One Shot. not good with summaries! Enjoy.


**A/N: ** This is my first Fan Fiction, don't be harsh, I'm not the best writer. Hope you like it. One Shot. Song fiction.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee nor do I own Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James. I can only wish. I also do not own the song "For The First Time" by The Script.

* * *

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart__, w__hile I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar._

Jesse stumbled out of the bar at 1 am. He was slightly drunk but the anger he felt earlier had disappeared as he clumsily walked his way to his apartment that he shared with long time girl Rachel Berry. He knew that she would be waiting for him because she always was. This is how they lived each and every night.

_And we don't know how we got into this mad situation, only doing things out of frustration_

Jesse wondered how he and Rachel had gotten to where they had now. They were both destined for great futures. He knew it but they needed there big breaks and they couldn't seem to find them. As a fresh wave of cold wind hit his face his mind wondered back to their earlier fight but he shook all thoughts of it out, he did not want a reminder of the same arguments they get into every night. They were both stuck in dead end jobs waiting for their chance it live their Broadway dreams, blaming each other but neither one would dare to leave the other. They loved each other too much.

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard__, __she needs me now but I can't seem to find a time__, __I've got a new job now in the unemployment line__  
__and we don't know we got into this mess it's a gods test, someone help us cause we're doing our best._

Jesse was never the type to work but he knew that he had to so that he could help Rachel pay the bills. He had the money but he wanted to show his parents that he could do it on his own, but with the current troubles in the financial world, times were becoming difficult and Jesse kept finding it harder and harder to keep a job down. Rachel did her best with waitressing, while both keep auditioning for roles on Broadway. He knew that Rachel was slightly homesick, truth be told so was he, even though New York was their calling they often missed Ohio but they could never find the time to go visit.

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard, but we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine__._

Jesse walked into their apartment and into the bedroom where he saw Rachel sitting there in her shorts and tank top, her mascara running down her eyes making it obvious that she was crying. Her silky, brown hair was not brushed and was a mess. She looked up into his blue-green eyes, and he walked over to her and sat down next to her, never taking his eyes off of her.

"I'm Sorry." It barely came out as a whisper.

"What for?" Jesse fingers lifted up her chin and turned her face to look at him.

"For being an ass." He then kissed her. It was slow at first then developed into much more she opened her mouth as he slipped his tongue in, he pulled back and she stifled a moan. Jesse got up and took her hands as he led her to the kitchen. He grabbed the bottle of wine and poured them both cups, he turned on the CD player and started to sing, he grabbed Rachel's hand and begun to twirl her around singing the lyrics to her.

_She's in line at the door with her head held high__, __while I just lost my job but didn't lose my fight__, __but we both know how we're gonna make it work when it hurts__, __when you pick yourself up you get kicked in the dirt. Trying to make it work but man these times are hard._

Jesse knew that they would both make it through, they were strong and even though he had lost his job earlier in the day (the trigger of the fight) he knew that he would find a job and make it through until they got the big breaks. Rachel always kept her head held high and he knew she would never stop dreaming and trying. Last week they decided to try their luck, Spring Awakening was reopening and was looking for two need lead, they though that this was there perfect opportunity. Jesse knew the chances of getting this role were hard but Rachel told him to never stop believing.

_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah__we're smiling but we're close to tears__,__ even after all these years._

They lay down on the bed laughing and giggling, talking about the times they were younger. Tears shine in both their eyes as they remember the memories they shared together, it was there special bond.

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting__, __for the first time._

This was how Jesse's and Rachel's night always play out and every night it was more special. The more they talk the more it feels as if it was their first time meeting each other. They would talk till they got that feeling because it was their special feeling. The one they felt together.

_Oh these times are hard__, y__eah they're making us crazy__;__ don't give up on me baby_.

They both knew that they were yet to face harder times in the future; Jesse only hoped that Rachel would never give up on him. He loved her more than himself and that was a lot considering Jesse was a very self- centred asshole, but everyone has their flaws. He knew that they were equals and that's what draws them together because they could never find a better other. They had tried but always came back to each other arms.

Slowly as the sun came up they began to fall asleep in each other's arms. He knew Rachel had the afternoon shift to cover, and he had a new job to find but they would deal with that later. They had barely slept for an hour when Rachel's phone began to ring, Jesse lifted his head quickly, and his head begun to spin and throb from the sudden movement. He lied back down as Rachel answered the phone.

"Hello" he heard her say groggily as she walked out of the room. Lying back down to get some more sleep he was soon again woken up when he heard Rachel squeal so loud and the constant thank you coming from the other room, he got up and walked over to her as she hung up the phone.

She looked over to him with tears streaming down her face.

"Guess what Jesse? We got the parts; we actually got the parts for Spring Awakening both of us, leads."

He looked at her. He couldn't believe it, it must be a joke but the look on Rachel's face indicated that this was no joke. The news had finally hit him and he began to cheer while he picked Rachel up and twirled her around in a hug. He put her down and begun to kiss her as he pushed her to their bedroom; he laid her down on the best and begun to kiss her neck. The sex that early morning was not like usual, this wasn't a makeup after a fight it was passionate and slow as they both realised that they had made it.

They had finally made it.


End file.
